Battle of the Ages
by Jac Bandit
Summary: Lee Ariex is now on summer vacation. But things take a twist when he meets a mamodo named Dinemo. Will accept fan mamodo. fist story.
1. The Battle Begins

In the human world, Lee Ariex has just now getting out of school for the summer. Lee is Tan Boy, wears a Red Jacket, Black Shirt, Green Pants, White Scarf, and a Yellow Hat. He is now running home from school for the summer, when he sees a kid by his door. He had Red Hair, Purple Shirt, Red Pants, and Sandles. He was holding a emerald colored book.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Asked Lee shocked at the fact he was staring at him.

"My name is Dinemo. Believe it or not, I am from a different world. I have reasons to believe that you are my partner." The kid answered. Lee was confused.

"O...k?" was all Lee said. Then Dinemo just gave him the emerald colored book.

"Read what you can read in this book." He ordered. Lee looked and flipped threw the book till he found something he could read. Before he could read it though, Dinemo pushed him to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" Lee asked in confusion. Dinemo just pointed at the small fire that quickly disappeared.

"Them!" Dinemo said pointing at 2 kids. 1 was about Dinemo's age. He had red spiky hair, blue shorts, blue shirt, and black shoes. The other kid was about Lee's age. Had a bandanna, black shirt, yellow pants, and red and silver shoes."Who are you?" asked Lee kinda in shocked.

"OH! We haven't officially met," said the taller kid, "I am Roy. And he is Blaze." Blaze and Dinemo just stared at each other with cold stares.

"I'm geusing your not friends with him?" Lee asked Dinemo who was clenching his teeth.

"We're here to burn your book!" Blaze yelled. "So that I can become KING!" After he said that, he laughed a corny evil laugh.

"You will never become king Blaze!" Dinemo yelled.


	2. The Battle ABlaze

**Things this time is better. The next mamodo is brought to you by VeryLazyPeople. Will Lee and Dinemo make it out ok? read to find out.

* * *

**"GET READY TO GET A BOOK BURNING!" Yelled Blaze.

"WHAT?! WAIT! I never..."- "TO BAD! READ THE SPELL!" Yelled Dinemo cutting Lee off.

"To bad! BURBALL!" Yelled Roy. When he did, Blaze shot little fire balls from his mouth.

"SANTROO!" Yelled Lee causing a big sandstorm from Dinemo. The sand quickly put out the fire balls, but the sandstorm didn't stop yet.

"Is this your best?" Asked Blaze. Then, out of nowhere, Dinemo just quickly punched Blaze in his face. After that, they kept fighting the other. "Roy, we need a more powerful spell!" Blaze commanded.

"LAVABLO!" Yelled Roy as Blaze shot lava out his mouth that cut right threw the sand and hit Dinemo.

"You have 2 spells?" Dineom asked as he tried to stand. He was weakened from the blast.

"We have 3, but spell 1 should finish you and burn the book. BURBALL!" Chanted Roy as Blaze shot multiple fire balls at the team.

"RUN! PROTECT THE BOOK!" Dinemo ordered. But instead as he closed his eyes so he wouldn't see it coming, he heard impact, but he wasn't hit! When he looked, he saw Lee's face in pain. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!?!?!?" Dinemo asked. As he got up, he saw Lee's back singed. "I said run! Why did you stay?!"

"We-We're a team! We stick to-together." Lee maneged to say.

"Then you'll die as a team!" yelled Blaze, "Roy end this!"

"NEKORU!" yelled a wierd voice. When Roy and Blaze turned around, they say a purple flame coming right at them, so the jumped out the way. They saw a mamodo that had short, wild, silver hair with black lines running down his face. He was wearing all black. His partner had waist-length black hair with brown eyes, she wore black t-shirt and baggy blue jeans.

"HORI!" Yelled Blaze with lots of anger in his voice.

"Good to see you Blaze." He simply said back.

"Lee you alright." The female book keeper. Lee just nodded. Dinemo was confused.

"Blaze, we don't have enough power to face them. We waisted to much on these clowns. SMOSMOG!" Roy yelled as Blaze spit out a smokescreen.

"SANTROO!" Lee yellled weakly making the smoke dissapear. The spell lasted for a short while. Then Lee collapsed. The other Mamodo team got closer to Lee but Dinemo was standing between them.

"Who are you?" He asked angrilly.

"I'm Meida, I'm here to help him." she said calmly.

* * *

**Is Lee going to live? Is she really here to help? Will Hori come to kill Lee eventually? To Be Continued. Remember, R&R. By the way, I only own Lee, Dinemo, Roy, and Blaze. I own nothing else.**


	3. The new Mamodo

**I'm back! School can be stressful, but its good. We have Lee and Dinemo after that battle at Lee's house.

* * *

**Slowly, very slowly, Lee eventually woke up noticing the pain in his back was gone.

"How did I get here?" Lee asked noticing his book was near him and Dinemo was standing on top of looking mad. "Uh... what's up Dinemo." After he said that, Dinemo hit him on the head...HARD! "OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"For nearly dieing on me! Be lucky Hori and his partner could heal you or YOU'D BE DEAD! Dinemo shouted.

"We're a team! We stick together!"

"NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME, SLAVE!"

"NO!"

"YES!" As they kept arguing, Hori and Meida we're just staring.

"I wish they got along like us!" Meida said with a fake smile.

"We don't get along!" Hori hissed. Meida and Hori just kept arguing until a thought came to Hori, "HEY! Why don't we have a practice fight?" Dinemo just shrugged and agreed. Lee just looked at them both and just agreed.

_Near a cave..._

"You 2 ready?" Asked Meida.

"BRING IT!" Lee yelled back with Dinemo staring.

"NEKORU!" yelled Meida having Hori blast his usual purple fire from his hand. Dinemo prepared for the usual spell when he noticed Lee distracted. When it got to close they both moved out the way.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!" Demanded Dinemo.

"THIS! STOSTEER!" Yelled Lee. Suddenly, 2 big spears made a stone appeared in Dinemo hands. He smirked and charged at Hori. As Dinemo was ready to make a shishkabob out of Hori, he vanished in a purple flame, re-appearing behind his bookkeeper looking the other way. "WAS THAT A SPELL?" Lee asked confused.

"No, it's what I do, but I'm distracted by that!" yelled Hori pointing at 2 dark shadows.

* * *

**Who are those mamodo's? You tell me with reviews.**


	4. The twin battle and a unlikely allie

**These mamodos are brought to you by Bunnys-n-PenguinsWillRuleEarth and Rylitah! We left off with a mysterious mamodo that Hori sensed. Is it friend or foe? This is a small edit. Sorry about Yukiro the 1st time.  


* * *

**The mamodo looked like an 8 year old human with tan skin. He had a long sleeve black shirt with a polo collar up with white rims on it, his sleeves, and bottom of his shirt, black shorts with white socks and black boots, white messy hair with black cat ears, and black eyes. His partner had black, messy hair with brown eyes wearing a military color polo shirt. Underneath were military wrist bands with back fingerless gloves, black shorts, brown boots, and black socks showing. But, for some reason, her eyes looked distant while holding a black book.

"Hello losers, I'm Maxwell," the cat eared mamodo announced looking proud, "and this is my bookkeeper, Yukiro." He didn't say anything.

"This is a training fight," started Dinemo, "but if you want to get your book burned in a 2 on 1-" "It's not a 2 on 1, it's a 2 on 2." Maxwell called pointing behind them. They saw a mamodo a blue overcoat with gold hair coming out of the hood, blue eyes, brown shorts, brown long sleeves shirt and tennis shoes. Her partner and chalk white skin, brown eyes, long, black hair, white shirt, green skirt, and turquoise shoes. She was holding a white book.

Dinemo was angry at Maxwell for interrupting so with the spears he had in his hands, he threw 1 at Maxwell and the other at Yukiro's book.

"FROZAR!" yelled the chalk skinned girl. 2 frozen spikes came from the ground, blocking Dinemo's attack.

"Don't ignore me." said the girl in the puffy coat, "My name is Skye. This is Ri."

"ENOUGH TALK! NEKORU!" yelled Meida as Hori shot his fire from his palm at Skye. Skye just jumped out the way.

"DRAKORZEM!" yelled Yukiro. Maxwell shot a dark ball with lightning right at Dinemo and Lee.

"STOSTEER!" Yelled Lee so Dinemo git 2 spears and stabbed the sphere. After that, it exploded, blowing Lee and Dinemo back at Hori and Meida.

"ICREA!" yelled Skye causing a big circle starting to appear.

"I think we need some cover. SANTROO!" yelled Lee making a big sand storm. But came a big flash coming from the spot.

"Looks like we gave them the cold shoulder." Skye laughed, "Now lets there books!" As the sand cleared they saw a big sand ball frozen instead. "WHAT?!"

* * *

_In a near by cave_

"I didn't know you could teleport all of us." Meida said in shock looking at her tired mamodo.

"HEY....Why didn't you cut it a little closer!" yelled Dinemo trying to brake his frozen arm.

"Let's see," Lee started, "Dinemo's arm is frozen and Hori is exhausted. Those other mamodos are hunting us down. We need a plan. And I-"

"NO!" Dinemo yelled cutting off Lee's plan. "We don't need some dumb plan! Thinking will only slow us down."

"FIND!" Lee yelled. He threw Dinemo his book and started to walk.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Dinemo demanded to know.

"I'm going to fight them!" yelled Lee trying to be bold. Everyone was in shock. "I'll hold them off and you guys make a run for it!"

"That's nuts!" Dinemo yelled. Lee didn't care and walked off. Dinemo saw that Hori was still to tired to even talk.

"Look!" Skye yelled, pointing at Lee. Lee just did a hand jester that ment "bring it on". This ticked off Skye and she snapped her fingers.

"RAOU FOROS ICARIDAN!" Ri yelled. Skye turned into a big snow wolf and charged at Lee. Lee tried to move but couldn't. He looked down noticing his left foot was on a big circle from last time. He couldn't run. So he closed his eyes so he wouldn't see what happened next. **BAM! **But Lee didn't feel pain when he opened his eyes, he saw Dinemo's arm bleeding, but free from the ice.

"What did you do?" asked Lee seeing Dinemo in pain, but still standing.

"Returning the favor." Dinemo responded remembering Lee took like 1000 fire balls to the back. Dinemo gave Lee the book, which was glowing. When Lee looked there was a 3rd spell!

"TIME TO END THIS!" Maxwell roared.

"DRAKO SORUDO!" yelled Yukiro. Maxwell was holding a sword and he was charging strait for Dinemo to kill him.

"MUPRO!" roared Lee. Suddenly a big mud ball was created blacking Maxwell, but they were still so weak that it fell apart in seconds.

"Your pathetic shield is no match for-" Maxwell said before someone cut him off. "NEKORUGA!" yelled Meida making Hori shoot a concentrated Nekoru from his finger and burned Maxwell's face. He quickly fell to the ground. Dinemo and Lee where releived that Hori had enough strength to stop him.

"You may have stopped me, but I will press on!" He yelled.

"LAVABLO!" yelled a familiar voice. The blast came down and blast Ri and Yukiro. They fell back and dropped the books.

"RIOR NEKORU!" yelled Meida. The spell made Hori shoot 2 purple flame blasts from his hands at the books. But it was blocked by Maxwell and Skye.

"_skye, we must fall back for now!" _Whispered Maxwell.

"Drakofurara!" yelled Yukiro recovering her book turning Maxwell into a little cat. Everyone ohhhed and awwwed except Dinemo who hated the cat. Soon, when the effect was over Lee saw 2 people from a distance.

"ROY!?" Lee yelled in shock, "Why did you help us?"

"We have our reasons." Was all Roy said before leaving. While leaving, he left 4 tickets for a plane and Dinemo graabed them. After that, they walked home.

* * *

**Will Maxwell and Skye have there revenge? People, the reason I'm posting so early is because Threw the weekend, I'll be working on my Dare or Else story. See you Monday! OH! And the Santroo spell doesn't mean anything about Pokemon.  
**


	5. The unwanted road to the UK

**The next mamodo is brought to you by Vstriker. Oh and about Yukiro, I fixed it but, it does sound like a girl's name. But I'm sorry about that.

* * *

**The next day, Lee and Dinemo met Meida and Hori in the park. There wounds had healed and they were holding the tickets Roy and Blaze dropped.

"So...," Meida started, "what do we do with them?" After 3 hours of debating, they finally agreed to use the tickets.

* * *

_On the plane_...

The plane was going to the United Kingdom. Everyone on the plane where enjoying themselves. Lee was drawing [that's what he does], Hori was sleeping, Meida was, and Dinemo wasn't relaxing. He was just looking around. Then he saw something, unsavory...

"BLAZE?!" he asked in both rage and confusing. He woke up Hori, and got Lee's and Meida's attention.

"Yes we're here." Blaze began, "But beleive it more not, we need your help." Nobody said anything. They all just looked pissed.

"YOU EXPECT US TO BELIEVE THAT?! YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE YOUR ON OUR SIDE?!" Dinemo roared.

"Hey, Dinemo," Lee started, "They could have burned our book in our fight, even with Meida and Hori's help." Everyone remained silent. "We accept your truce." Lee finally agreed. Everyone agreed.

* * *

_Off the plane..._

Everyone followed Roy. Nobody saw them. For those who were, were attacked by guards. Every 3 guards had 1 mamodo and book!

"Who are we looking for?" Dinemo asked in patiently. They got out of the plane station and on street. Then, they were in the sewers where the mamodos were on the bookkeepers back or shoulders. "Why are we on there backs?" Dinemo asked.

"So nobody hears to many footprints," Roy began to explain, "They will just think we're rats."

"DRAKORZEM!" "FROZAR!" The 2 voices we're said after the other. On 1 side, Ice spikes were coming at them, the other side, a dark ball with lightning.

"MUPRO!" yelled Lee making a mud ball big enough to block the spells and strong enough to send them back at the user.

"Is that all you got?" asked a familiar voice. When they saw who said it, they saw Maxwells' bookkeeper.

"OH MY GOD!" Meida started, "YOU TALK?!" Everyone started to laugh. Yukiro just stared angrily and then Maxwell came. Then Skye and Ri came from the other side. "What do you 4 clowns want?"

"Your death!" said a weird voice. They saw a mamodo who looked like a 16 year old mamodo with a cloak that Zatch wears, but silver, and black jeans. His bookkeeper had was about 40 years old and was wearing a business suit. He said the words, but he looked familiar to Lee, but he didn't know how [No, this isn't Vstriker's]. "Yes Lee, I'm your father. This is why I haven't come home in 3 months." Lee was devastated.

"What's your name?" Dinemo asked kinda mad that he was messing with his bookkeeper's mind.

"Ikura. He is my partner, Juro. You probably know why anyone with a mamodo book is instantly captured." Ikura said. Everyone nodded. "This reason is because I rule this country! These 2 teams are my Elite fighters. We will kill you here!" Lee didn't want to believe what he was hearing.

"FROZAR!" "DRAKORUGA!" "SHABEAM!" yelled the 3 bookkeepers. Skye shot the same ice spikes, Maxwell shot out some wierd beam, and Juro's shadow became a blast of darkness.

"LEE! READ THE SPELL!" Dinemo ordered.

"MUPRO!" yelled Lee. The spell was holding, but barely. Lee seemed distracted, which was bad, VERY BAD! Everyone yelled 'Lee' but it didn't help.

"PLAN B! NEKORUGA!" yelled Meida. Hori shot his concentrated purple flame right down. But as he was shooting, Meida noticed a 4th spell!

"Agreed. LAVABLO!" yelled Roy shooting. Blaze shot Lava down were Hori was shooting.

* * *

_Outside the mud ball..._

The mud ball eventually cracked and broke.

"Hey Ikura," Juro started, "can I beat the crap out of your son?" Ikura just hooded. Juro didn't have to ask that, he just wanted to. When the dust cleared, nobody was there.

[_Not again_] Thought Maxwell.

* * *

_Under the mud ball..._

"LEE, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Dinemo yelled. Lee didn't answer.

"Hello." said a strange voice. The only 1 here was a boy with light black skin, black hair, glasses, black jeans, and a brown jersey. For some reason, he had no shoes and a guinea pig. Everyone was paying attention to the mamodo book in his hand. Everyone but Roy got ready to fight.

"Relax, I'm an comrade. It looks like Roy got you here safe. I'm Vincent." He explained, "He's CJ. Welcome to the underground." Everyone thought that was a joke, but nobody laughed.

* * *

**Underground? What does that mean? And what of this Vincent guy? What does this mean? I know, but I won't say nothing!**


	6. Spliting up is a Dragon?

**Sorry this took so long. Last time, some dark, personal business got in Lee's head. Can h shake it?

* * *

**"So...what is the underground?" asked Meida trying to escape the tension. They were waiting threw a stream.

"Th underground is a bunch of routes to Juro and Ikura's castle," Vincent began, "Not many people are left since Thy burned all there books, except a certain few." Lee wasn't paying to much attention. Would you? Your father left you for 3 months and this is why. Wouldn't you be distracted. Dinemo was staring at CJ.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Hori seeing Dinemo shoot daggers at the sall guinea pig.

"I hate everything small and furry!" Dinemo answered.[_Dinemo have lots of issues._] Just then CJ jumped off Vincent's shoulder and turned into a 3 foot tall kid with brown hair, floppy guinea pig ears, a white shirt and brown shorts.

"Happy?" CJ asked. Everyone was to stunned to answer. They just kept walking.

"Where do you blokes think your going?" said some girl with a cockney accent. She had purple hair, black makeup, a black blouse, a red skirt, and black heels. She was suppose to be some goth. Hori flinchd. That mant thre was a mamodo near.

"Who the hell are you?!" yelled Dinemo.

"I am Ises. I have orders to kill you. So leave now, before I change my mind." she said pointing to he door.

"Why should we listen to you?!" yelled Blaze. she just snapped her fingers as a giant Dragon came out of nowhere. It was blue with a white, long strip, it has sharp teeth, and looked hungry. Everyone was frozen was shock. But Dinemo Just charge in anyway like an Idiot.

"DRIMOUR!" yelled the goth. The giant Dragon mamodo had iron around him, connected by chains. The tip where his mouth was had a drill on it. It charged strait for Dinemo who tried to run back. Right where he was a goner "FOKAI!" yelled Vincent giving him super speed with lightning armor. He ran over there, grabbed Dinemo, and ran. The Dragon hit th ground making it crumble as everyone fell down different...trap doors? It was a trap.

* * *

_Down a hole..._

"Is anyone okay?" asked Dinemo looking around.

"I will if you get off my back!" said familiar voice. It was Roy. Just then, Lee and Blaze appeared. "So...now what?"

"NOW YOU DIE!" yelled a strange voice. hey couldn't tell if it was male or female.

* * *

**That's all I got for now. Sorry if it's to short**.


	7. All for 1 2 3 and 4

**Yo people! Last time, this girl named Ises nearly split the team! So now Blaze, Lee, Dinemo, and Roy are facing a new team brought to you by BetaWriters.

* * *

**One of them had pale skin, short brown hair, brown eyes, glasses, wears a dark Green t-shirt and a pair of baggy, light brown pants and brown shoe with white stripes, carrying a bag of candy. The mamodo had spiky black hair, light gray eyes, blue t-shirt, tan shorts and blue and red sneakers. The mamodo was smiling and had a chocolate bare in his hand. The bookkeeper was smiling with a light tan book.

"I'm Issac. He is Sam. We're here to beat you to hell and back!" the one with the book said with his smile becoming more wicked. Dinemo's face looked ticked off as usual. Just as Dinemo took 1 step, Sam started to run at him. Dinemo ran back and them-**BAM**-they punched each other in the face pushing each other back. "Get ready to blow the roof off this place!" said Issac, Sam just nodded.

"DORANA!" yelled Issac causing a bomb to appear in Sam's hand.

"What a pathetic spell!" boasted Blaze. Dinemo was laughing. Just when he was going to stop, Sam threw the bomb at Dinemo. Dinemo just sat down. "Aren't you going to beat him to death!" Blaze asked.

"I cannot move at all!." said Dinemo struggling.

"That's the spell!" laughed Issac, "It drains you of energy. Now...CORETA!" Issac yelled as 2 cannons appeared next to Sam.r.

"Good-bye!" laughed Sam as the cannons fired. Lee quickly grabbed Dinemo and ran for it with Blaze and Roy. Even though the blasts abd cannons were small, they made big explosions. After 6 explosions, they we're hiding somewhere whispering a plan. "Where are you guys?" asked Sam chewing some gum.

"SANTROO!" yelled Dinemo who was still able to make a tiny sandstorm underneath them.

"LAVABLO!" yelled Roy having Blaze shoot a blast of Lava at the trapped team.

"RAMKEISU!" yelled Issac who had a bottle rocket on his back. They grabbed the rocket and flew off.

"What type of mamodo are you?" asked Lee who was getting ticked off [_oh god, he's becoming Dinemo_]. They let go of the rocket once they we're away from the lava and sand. The rocket was coming straight for Lee. He took a few spaces to the left and so did the rocket. He kept moving around and so did the rocket. "Keep that bomb away from me!" yelled Lee running for his life. As the rocket was going ti gi boom on Lee, it turned and blew up on Roy.

"You mother-" yelled Roy, the rest was cut off. Dinemo laughed so hard, he could move.

"Such language. Someone needs to get a beating!" laughed Issac. "GIIRU-DORANA!" Sam had a giant bomb in his hands everyone, even Dinemo, screamed in fear. Sam threw the bomb right at the four.

"MUPRO!" yelled Lee for Dinemo to creating a giant mud ball shield to protect them all. But when it exploded, Flames we'rer over and around the ball like shield.

"Any ideas?" asked Roy getting nervous.

"Well..." Lee started, "Hori isn't here to teleport us, The ground's to hard to blast through, and..." "SAY SOMETHING THAT WILL HELP!" yelled Dinemo cutting off Lee. "Can you absorb fire Blaze?" asked Lee. Just then the mud ball broke and Blaze's eyes started to glow black. Blaze's hands we're raised in the air and he absorbed all the fire. "You okay?" Lee asked and Dinemo kicked him in the leg. [_he doesn't like Blaze and vise verse_]

"To...tired." he responded. After that, they heard laughter from Issac and Sam.

"OMG! You guys just won't die!" laughed Sam.

"We're going to kill you!" yelled Roy.

"Oh really?" asked Issac looking at them. "Cause we're just _warming up_." Joked Issac.

* * *

**How will this end? Will Blaze be okay? Will there be a part 2? The 2nd answer is Yes, but the rest, you'll have to see. Remember, R&R and I only own Blaze, Roy, Dinemo and Lee.**


	8. Finale Round

**HEY! Last time Dinemo, Blaze, Lee, and Roy got there butts handed to them on a silver platter by Issac and Sam. Will they prevail yet? Not sure.

* * *

**

The team is in bad shape! That hole "tower of fire" thing really shock them it. But it's no over yet!

"GY-GEAR!" yelled Issac and everyone was being pulld to big, magnetic ball. To Lee and Roy though, it was mostly pulling the books. They resisted but Blaze didn't and was being pulled closer.

"ROY! Read the 3rd spell!" ordered Blaze.

"But it's just-" "DAMN IT! I SAID READ IT!" yelled Blaze cutting off Roy. "SMOSMOG" Roy yelled so Blaze could shoot out a smokescreen, which attracted to the magnet spell and made it vanish.

"Time for my favorite Mario Party Game: HIDE AND GO BOOM! GIIRU-RANKISU!" yelled Issac 4 times. 4 missiles came from Sam and came for the group one for each. And they were hunting them down no matter how hard they dodged.

"MUPRO!" yelled Lee once again summoning the giant mud ball. The 1st 3 broke the mud and the 4th 1 was aiming for Blaze. Blaze trid to move, but couldn't. Right at the last second, Dinemo slammed into Blaze knocking him out of the way from the impact.

"That was close." sighed Lee. Roy just smiled. Soon, Lee smiled.

"What are you 2 smiling about?" asked Dinemo sounding injured.

"YOUR DOOM!" laughed Sam, "Is it time?"

"Yes," Issac answered, "Time for our ultimate attack!"

"Ultimate?" Dinemo asked a little worried.

"GIIZA-DORANA!"yelled Issac and Sam summed a giant battleship. Everybody was shocked. And it was firing randomly.

"It's time for our last spell!" yelled Lee. "DRANAKE!" When he chanted th spell, Dinemo summoned a giant snake made completly out of stone. It collided with the battle ship which was firing at it and made a big explosion.

"Did we win?" asked Dinemo but the battleship was still floating and on fire. "OH COME ON!"

"And it's about to go boom!" yelled Sam stuffing his face with candy.

"Then it's time for our 4th spell. BURDRAGON!" roared Roy. Blaze transformed into a giant fire dragon and rammed right into th battle ship, having it exlode again.

"That's it?" asked Sam. Roy kept smiling cause from the smoke came the dragon's head and hit Issac right whre the book was. "NOOOO!" THIS WASN'T THE PLAN!" started Sam. "WE WERE SUPPOSE TO BURN YOUR BOOK!" After that, he vannished and they saw Issac running.

"Here!" he yelled throwing them some rock that Lee caught. Lee started to feel stronger. He gave it to the others and they felt great.

"We should keep this." said Dinemo smiling.

"So...up the stairs?" asked Blaze. Everyone ran up the stairs wandering who was left to face.

* * *

_meanwhile in a different room..._

"Meida!" yelled Hori looking around.

"Hori over here!" yelled Meida back.

"And here!" called a familiar voice.

* * *

**Who could it be? Who will it be? And do I own Mario Party? No I do not. The other questions will have to wait.**


	9. The 'Battle'

**Last time our heroes had snatched victory from the jaws of defeat. And now Dinemo and Blaze might get along. We left off Hori and Meida we're left off in a different room.

* * *

**When Hori turned around he saw Ri, Skye, Maxwell, and Yukiro.

"What do you rejects want?" asked Hori laughing under his breath. Yukiro, Maxwell, and Skye we're ticked off. Ri on the other hand, wasn't.

"We're here to beat you to death. Then burn your books!" yelled Maxwell.

"We beat you once-" "WITH HELP!" yelled Skye cutting Hori off. Hori knew he was out numbered. But he was confident. He was sure he couldn't lose.

"_Hori_" whispered Meida, "_we're outnumbered! We have to think!_"

"Frozar." called Ri having Skye shoot spikes from the ground right at them in a row. Hori punched the side of a spike making them stop, but from the air came Maxwell!

"DRAKO SORUDO!" yelled Yukiro giving Maxwell and slashed an energy disk at them.

"NEKORUGA!" yelled Meida, Hori shot out a concentrated purple fire blast at the disk making it explode. When the smoke cleared, he saw Maxwell holding Meida by the neck against the wall.

"READ THE SPELL SO WE CAN END THIS!" yelled Maxwell. Yukiro opened his mouth ready to chant the spell. Hori hurried to get Maxwell but then out of nowhere "FOGAR!" yelled a voice then a fireball came and knocked Maxwell to the side before his bookkeeper could say the spell. Looking closely Hori saw hair on the fireball.

"Sorry we're late." apologized a male voice. Hori recognized it and it was Vincent.

"Better late then never." said Meida in a scratchy voice.

"OK," said Yukiro kinda nervous. "so its 4 on 4 now. We're still going to win!"

"Oh..." said Meida. She couldn't say anything!

"Looks like she lost her voice!" Skye yelled bursting into laughter. Meida wanted to punch her in the face. But couldn't. CJ changed into his human mode and gave Hori a rock.

"Run up the stairs and give this to Meida!" ordered CJ. Hori nodded and took Meida up the stairs.

"NO WAY!" yelled Skye rushing to stop them.

"FROGOKEN!" yelled Vincent causing CJ to sprout needless from his hair and shot it right at Skye tearing her jacket and making her fall.

"WHY YOU..." started Skye for them tearing her coat but Ri put her hand on her shoulder.

"_We cannot risk leaving ourselves vulnerable! We must be on our toes!" _Ri warned.

* * *

**So, this is how this battle start. Sorry VerryLazyPeople and all Hori fans. Trust me, he'll fight soon. Just up against a new evil mamodo. Got any ideas?**


	10. From bad to worse

**Last time, Hori was sure that he would be able to handle himself in a 4 on 2 match. But Vincent and CJ have taken Hori and Meida's spot and gave them a wierd rock. But 1st, The Battle! ****

* * *

**

"What in the world makes you think you 2 can take us?" asked Maxwell cracking his knuckles.

"Because like you, we have THIS!" yelled CJ holding up another rock. Skye, Maxwell, and Yukiro flinched. Ri didn't because...LOOK, SHE DIDN'T! [In case your wondering, the rock gives the holder extra energy constantly. It reacharges them when they cast a spell, or it heals them from minor injuries. Either way, its like a re-charger.]

"BURANGO!" yelled Yukiro giving Maxwell the ability to fly with bat wings. "DRAKO SORUDO!" Yukiro yelled again to give him his sword. Maxwell was flying every and constantly trying to cut off CJ's hand.

"FUREUKEN!" yelled Vincent turning CJ to steel and giving him swords on his back. Maxwell tried to slash CJ but it was to tought to brake through. CJ jumped forward cutting Maxwell's stomach when the spell wore off. And then before he could turn to a guinie pig, Skye comes out of nowhere and clocked his face right into Vincent.

"THAT'S FOR TEARING MY COAT YOU MUTATED FREAK!" she yelled trying hard not to say 'Basterd'. CJ through the rock [which will be refired to as a crystal] at Vincent who put it in his pocket.

"FOKAI!" yelled Vincent giving CJ lighting armour. And he ran right at Skye. But Maxwell came from the air with his sword. He lost his wings but he was falling so fast, he would cut off CJ's head off. "CJ TRANSFORM!" warned Vincent and CJ turned into a guinie pig he was to small and Maxwell fell on his face.

The lightning spell was still in effect and he was heading at Skye.

"Drinaro." RI chanted giving Skye Ice claws. She tried to slash CJ but he was fast. He quickly left her and was heading for Skye's book. He got closer and closer until Ri said "Icrea." she said right before CJ got to close and froze him solid.

"CJ!" Vincent yelled seeing his mamodo frozen in solid ice. It was then he had an Idea. "FOGAR!" he yelled trying to melt the worked but slowly. It wasn't melting fast enough.

"Yeah...while we wait...DRAKORZEM!" Yukiro yelled over and over again making Maxwell shoot 5 dark energy spheres.

"Frozar" chanted Ri as Skye summoned her ice spikes. This time she held her up in the air and shot them at Vincent.

"There's nowhere to run this TIME!" yelled Yukiro. Suddenly a big explodsion was made. When the smoke cleared, Vincent was still standing?!

"HOW?!?!?!!!!!!" yelled Ri. "WHO SAVED HIM?!"

"Me." said an unfammiliar voice

* * *

**Who was it that saved him. Well, go to my profile and vote for which one of my OCs saved Vincent. Until then, keep reading.**


	11. The new team

**Last time, Vincent and CJ fought Ri, Skye, Yukiro and Maxwell. They fought hard, but were in a jam when CJ was frozen in a block of Ice. It looked over for Vincent, till a team, which noone voted for, saved there butts. Who is it? Read and find out.**

* * *

The older girl looked 16, has a white shirt, has a black shirt with a red heart on it, black pants, and black shoes. The smaler girl wore a yellow sun dress, a hat and sandels made of straw.

"You okay Vincent?" asked the taller girl with a friendly smile.

"You know Roll, you and Angelo sure did take your sweet time getting here." Vincent growled.

"Yeah... not that this isn't interesting, DRAKORZEM!" yelled Yukiro having Maxwell fire at Roll.

"SUCREEN!" Roll chanted having Angelo make a shield infront of them. The shield was weak since there spells are based on light and there were no windows or anything. "Vincent, cast a spell! Where's CJ?" Roll asked.

"He's in a giant block of ice." Vincent explained.

"WHAT?!" Angelo yelled trying to concentrate. Yukiro just kept chanting the same spell over and over again. Angelo's shield started to crack. Then they heard cracking, but not from the shield, it was from the ice! CJ broke through the ice in a burst of fire and hit Maxwell's back HARD! The fire wore off and CJ turned into his human self.

"You okay man?" Vincent asked seeing him shiver.

"N-n-not o-o-okay." he answered. Just then, there book started to glow bright.

"I want to end this!" Skye yelled.

"Raou Foros Icaridon." Ri chanted having Skye summon a giant ice fox and have it charge at them.

"DIOGA DRAKOMEZORAISU!" Yukiro yelled and Maxwell raised his hands in the air. It started to rain dark energy orbs. The ice fox absorbed them and became a ice dark wolf! It charged at the teams.

"Any ideas Vincent?" asked Roll getting a little worried.

"Just 1: FOKUGAR!" he yelled giving CJ a boost in strength and Speed and charged at the fox. CJ was just barely holding it off.

"GUYS GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled CJ. Angelo couldn't seeing this event. Roll saw this and had an idea.

"SURA!" yelled Roll making Angelo's hands glow. She shot it at CJ making him stronger, strong enough to tie with the fox. CJ was sitting on the ground and Angelo helped him up. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?!" Angelo yelled at the 2 teams who were trying to leave.

"There's no point in fighting. Blizardon." Ri chanted making it so cold, they couldn't see them. In a while, they were gone.

"Thanks for your help." CJ thanked. Angelo was still holding him up, she was trying not to show blush. Vincent tossed there crystal around the 2 teams recharging them. "NOW LETS GO!" yelled CJ before turning into a guinie pig. They rushed up the stairs.

* * *

**In the next chapter, We see Hori and Meida! YAY! Sorry it took so long, but wasn't it worth it?**


	12. Rocks ROX

**Okay, I realized that my chapters are short, they are-my bad. Today's newest mamodos are brought to you by BetaWriter and then Iostorm.****The chapter begins with Hori and Meida still climbing the stairs.**

* * *

Hori and Meida are still climbing those stairs, Meida still not able to talk when they enter a room.

"This must be where all the rooms connect," Hori suspected, "Okay, Meida Vincent wants you to hold this rock." Hori told Meida giving her the crystal. Then a blue flash came around her.

"What did that do?" Meida asked. What? Asked? "I CAN TALK!" She yelled then heard a croaking sound. She looked down and saw a frog. She was going to pick it up when Hori kicked. "HEY! That was a just a frog!"

"It's not a frog-IT'S A MAMODO!" Hori told him. Just then the frog turned into a boy with messy black hair, green eyes, and looked like some prince from a fairy tale. He walked over and grabbed a crown and put it on his head.

"HOW DARE YOU KICK ME! PRINCE KEROUJI!" he yelled.

"King Zatch had a son?" Hori asked.

"NO! BUT I'M STILL ROYALTY!" he shouted

"Then your not royalty!"

"YES I AM"

"NO YOUR NOT!"

"Can you please stop this stupid conversation!" yelled a female voice she came from a shadow. She had short brown hair, red eyes, light brown shirt and shorts, and sandels.

"You must be his bookkeeper." Hori suspected.

"Yes, I'm Alice. And prince charming over there is Kerouji." She told them. Just then, a mamodo covered with body armor came. His bookkeeper with blonde hair, and was wearing a black shirt and pants. "Who are you?" Alice asked.

"I am Rakete and my bookkeeper is Lucas. Our friend Juro tells us that you guys are trying to enslave Makai and the human world!" Rakete told them. Alice and Meida didn't know what Makai was. "The mamodo world." he explained.

"What? That didn't make any sense!" Hori yelled!

"I take this as war!" Kerouji screamed.

"NEKORU!" Meida yelled for Hori to shoot a blast of fire at from Hori's hand.

"BOGSHIELD!" Lucas roared to create shield of metal. In theory Hori's spell should melt through. But it absorbed it and shot it right back at them. Everyone hit the deck. "Ironic no?"

"I feel no irony. ALICE! Cast spell number 4!" Kerouji ordered. [He sounds like Dinemo.] Hori thought.

"RIBBOZEN!" she yelled kind of exhausted. Kerouji shot a big gush of water from his mouth. Lucas casted the same spell and the same event occured.

"We need a new plan. 1 that doesn't kill us!" Hori shouted.

"How about this-BOGUR!" Lucas yelled and Rakete punched the air.

"Looks like the spells a dud." Hori laughed when a giant explosion hit him. "Or mayby not." he groaned getting up. "Meida don't we have any new spells by noe." Hori asked.

"Well... Yes but we never tried this." Meida told him.

"SAY IT NOW!" Hori screamed.

"Okay. DRAGONOS NEKORUDON!" Meida yelled. He shot out a giant purple dragon of fire right at Rakete and Lucas.

"Lucas we need a spell!" Rakete yelled

"DIOGA BOGUDON!" Lucas yelled. Everything shot everywhere. Rockets, missels, spikes, every explosive item inexistence was fired at the dragon. A big explosion was everywhere. The smoke started to clear but when it did, a giant rocket came right at the four.

"GERUDEN!" Alice cried for Kerouji to creat a giant buble around them. The rocket was absorbed a little but it popped and shot right back at Rakete and Lucas who moved out the way. Then Rakete's cell phone rang.

"Lucas we must go to Juro. It's important." Rakete informed. Lucas nodded.

"GIGA BOGURRBAO!" Lucas yelled for Rakete to cause a giant shock wave. Boulders started to fall from the castle walls.

"IS HE CRAZY?!" Kerouji screamed. Rakete and Lucas were gone. And so were the doors!

"THERE's NO WAY OUT!" Hori cried.

"We'll just..." before Alice or Meida could finish rock hit them hard on there head. And a big rock was going to fall right on them.

"OH GOD!" Kerouji shriked when a giant snake came over them and stopped the rocks from falling on them. "Wat the..." Kerouji said looking around and saw a giant hole was in a wall.

"Who saved us?" Hori asked seeing Alice and Meida regain consciousness.

"You were going to die on me!" yelled a familiar voice. The 4 of them turned and saw someone fammiliar to Hori and Meida.

"Dinemo!" Hori yelled in shock.

* * *

**The group is back together! YAY!**


	13. Eye of the Dragon

**Last time, Hori and Meida learned what the crystal like rock was for. It was for healing. And they met Prince Kerouji and Alice. They battled Rakete and Lucas and were nearly killed if it wasn't for Dinemo's 4th spell. They are currently bout the new teamates and there current situation**

* * *

"So...how are we going to get to Juro and Ikura?" CJ asked.

"Why don't we walk our way up?" Kerouji started, "I'm am a prince and-" "SHUT IT!" yelled Dinemo. "1. We don't care! 2. You say that 1 MORE TIME, You'll croak froggy!" Dinemo was ticked at Kerouji and vice versa.

"Why's he so angry and cruel?" Angelo asked Lee.

"Don't know. Just roll with it." Lee told her.

"The question is how to get up there. Ises and that over grown lizard is up there." Hori informed them. CJ smiled for he had an idea.

* * *

_Up the stairs..._

Ises was giving herself a manicure. The dragon was eating a burger and sallad (3 cows and and 30 pounds of grass) to keep his strength. Then, Ises saw a frog and a guinie pig.She quickly grabbed them by the throats. The guinie pig and frog turned into CJ and Kerouji.

"This was your plan? Getting caught?!" Kerouji shouted through his clogged wind pipe.

"The question is should I feed you to my dragon Drax, or should I make you into gloves and you into frog's legs?" Ises laughed. Her grip got tighter. Drax was roaring. He was roaring at the others. "HEY!" she screamed throwing Kerouji and CJ. "Any last words?"

"Just this, BURDRAGON!" Roy shouted for Blaze to transform into his giant dragon. It was the same size of Drax.

"DRIMOUR!" Ises screached for Drax to have armour with a drill on the tip. He collided right with the dragon of fire to make a big explosion.

"Let's get out of here!" Roll ordered to run up the stairs. Roy and Blaze didn't go anywhere. "What's wrong with you?"

"We started this fight, we're going to end it!" Roy shouted. Baze nodded. Hori, and Meida came there.

"Why are you clowns here?" Blaze asked.

"I haven't gotten a good fight in a while! It's now or never!" Hori shouted.

"And I don't feel like walking up the stairs." Meida told him. Then the smoke cleared and Ises and Drax were angry.

* * *

**This battle will get edgey! **


	14. Battle Burn

**I thought that since the last chapter was so short, think a should edit sooner. The teams of Hori and Meida and Blaze and Roy VS Ises and Drax.**

* * *

"DRIMOUR!" Ises yelled to activate the same spell of drill armour. Drax charged for the 4 of them. They quickly moved out the way, but it came for Roy fast like a fat kid going for a chocolate bar. Roy moved, but his arm was cut deep from the armour. He screamed in pain, then he wrapped his bandana around his arm reavilling his short black hair.

"Your deeply hurt, you and Blaze should go." Meida told Roy extending her hand. Roy just knocked it away and grabbed the red mamodo book he dropped.

"I don't run. BURBALLS!" he shouted for Blaze near his side to shoot an endless blast a fire balls at Ises. Drax's tail quickly blocked his bookkeeper from harm.

"Is that the best you got?" Isrs asked laughing a bit. "Here's a real spell-DIMOUREY MOUR!" she shouted and the Drax's skin became crystallised. He shot crystals from his maw right at the 2 bookkeepers.

"LAVABLO!" Roy shouted for Blaze to shoot lava from his maw to blast at the crystals. The crystals blasted through the lava and was going for Roy. Blaze just stood in the way and took the crystals. directly. "We need a new plan...FAST!"

"Blast it with tha giant dragon again! Isn't that again?" Hori asked ticked off.

"Yeah, okay, send the dragon spell that doesn't hurt the dragon much! It will help so... much!" Blaze answered getting annoyed. Hori wanted to punch Blaze in the face right there and Blaze wanted to kick him in the chin. But they had to work as a team...for now. "Ok, we could blast both of our best spells. The combination of power-" "Just get ready to fire!" Hori yelled interupting Blaze's analysis.

"DRAGONOS NEKORUDON!" Meida shouted for Hori's purple fire dragon.  
BURDRAGON!" Roy roared so Roy could transform into his giant fire dragon. They charged at Drax who was still crystallised. A giant explosion was everywhere.

"HA! Did you thing your spells could stop me?" Ises asked on top of Drax.

"Yeah, and it has!" yelled BlazeON TOP of Drax's back as well.

"BURBALLS!" Roy shouted Roy for Blaze to fir fire balls at Ises's back. It hit her and the book. She fell from a 25 fett dragon onto the dragon. Roy caught her only to keep her alive. And started to walk to the stairs. Meida was in shock at what she saw.

"What's wrong with you?" Hori asked, "We won, and now we're going."

"Roy-he nearly killed her!" Meida told him. "ROY!" she called. Roy just turned around to see what she wanted. "How could you 2 nearly kill her?"

"It's in my nature." Roy told her.

"How? How could nearly killing someone in your nature?" She asked angrilly.

"When you nearlly escape a fire with your life, you'd understand." He told her walking to the stairs Blaze by his side. Meida and Hori followed.

* * *

**Growing up wasn't easy for Roy easy either huh? Want to know more then send it in reviews.**


	15. Up the stairs

**Last time Ises's book finally got burned from Meida, Hori, Blaze, and Roy. Meida asked some serious questions about Roy and made him explode in rage! Lets see how it goes.**

* * *

The four heroes were climbing the long stairs with Roy in front. Meida was walking behind trying to keep a good distance between Roy and her. They were still going when a giant pile of rocks crashed infront of Roy who jumped back.

What's going on up there?" Hori asked keeping his cool.

"Heres an idea: LAVABLO!" Roy shouted for Blaze to shoot his usual lava which didn't make a dent.

"Plan B: NEKORUGA!" Meida screamed to have Hori blast through. Didn't work. "Anyone have a plan C?"

"Why don't I teleport us over there?" Hori asked.

"Let's not, we don't know what's on the other side. Theres no point in trying, let's go back." Blaze said turning around. They eventually climbed down the stairs to see Ises's body gown. "Where did she go?" Blaze asked looking around till he saw a big block blocking the away. For some reason, they heard a clock.

"You boys here that?" Meida asked. She looked closer to the clock to see it was A BOMB! "HOLY CRAP! WE GOT TO GET OUT OF? HERE!" It counted backwards from 3 hours 54 minutes and 7 seconds.

* * *

_Meanwhile with the others..._

The reaming 4 teams ran up the stairs until they finally found a floor. Angelo was tired, but she wasn't going to admit it.

"Do you think that the others down there will be ok?" Lee asked

"Who cares? It's not like those 2 were anyone important." Dinemo answered. Everyone looked angry. "What?"

"I'm getting sick and tired of your attitude!" CJ told him. They stared at each other before Lee and Vincent grabbed them.

"GANZU BOGAR!" shouted a voice suddenly. Before anyone knew it was an apocalypseof explosions. It was madness! Angelo was trying to help CJ up, Vincent was trying to stand, Roll and Lee were holding on to there books for dear life, Kerouji was a frog and Alice was holding him, and Dinemo was standing tall (trying to be cool). "Hello, anyone alive?" the voice shot chills down Kerouji and Alice's spine.

"Rakete!" Alice screamed. Keroujui hooped down and turned back to his human self trying to look brave, which was failing.

"Well, well, well. The toad and the princess still live." Lucas laughed.

"Do you not know the..." "SHUT UP!" Rakete told CJ before he could finish his sentence. "We know what Juro intends to do in Makai. We don;t care because we'll kill his bookkeeper before he can even come close to winning. No bookkeeper, no spells." Lee couldn't believe he was hearing.

"You won't win this fight!" Lee shouted in rage.

"Oh really, right nowm as we speak, bombs are placed all over the castle. All these fights were just diversions so we could activate them. You have about 1 hour before the fireworks." Lucas told him.

"ARE YOU MAD!" Vincent yelled, "YOU'LL DIE TO!" As Vincent was telling him of there doom, Lucas opened his book.

"DIOGA BOGUDON!" he screamed summoning a giant battle ships as the 2 jumped on. It soon crashed through the roof and was out of the castle.

"This isn't good." Angelo admitted.

* * *

**Not my most violent chapter, but it had to be done. It shows the end of the whole castle thing, Oh, and Juro and Ikura and Ises got out. Will the team of 12 make it out alive?**


	16. Geronimo

**Last time Meida, Hori, Blaze, and Roy go up and down stairs to realize that there is a bomb! The others hear from Rakete and Lucas they are all over the castle. They have about 1 hour before they die! Will all of them make it out alive?  
**

* * *

Everyone up the stairs ran as fast as they could until they ran into the rocks that blocked the others. Vincent was keeping track of how much time was left.

"How are we going to get through?" CJ asked frantically. Dinemo just decided to jump on the rocks that collapsed over the wait of the rocks combined with Dinemo's wait and gravity. (If my science doesn't make sense, oh well) "That's 1 way." CJ commented seeing Meida, Hori, Blaze, and Roy deactivating a bomb.

"Guys, that was-" "A bomb, we know! They're all over the place!" Alice screamed at Hori before he could finish.

"And we have 40 minutes and 38 seconds left!" Vincent informed them.

"It will take us hours to get down the stairs! Any ideas?" Roll asked a little nervous.

"Yeah, BURDRAGON!" Roy shouted. Blaze turned into a giant dragon of fire who shot into the air and hit the ground creating a hole. Roy and Blaze jumped down and everyone else followed. "This looks like the room we came in."

"And there's the EXIT!" Angelo screamed.

"Royalty first!"Kerouji shouted running to the door as soon as he opened it, he looked down to see the castle had rockets attached to the side. "You've got to be kidding me. You with the watch! How much time is left?"

"My name is Vincent and we have about 7 minutes in counting." he told them. They were about 4 stories in the air. They thought for a while when Lee saw Roy taking off his bandanna his black shirt which turned out to be a long sleeve shirt and under was a T-shirt. He quickly taped the holes shut.

"What are you doing?" Lee asked. Blaze jumped on Roy's back and Roy jumped right off the castle. Blaze breathed into Roy's shirt which turned out that his breath was like hot air cause they were slowly falling.

"Time to go!" Dinemo shouted pushing off Lee. Everyone else jumped. After falling for a while, Hori teleported him and Meida safely on the ground. CJ turned into a guinea pig and Vincent shouted his spell "Fokugar" turning CJ into a giant guinea pig. The guinea pig quickly caught Roll and Angelo.

"Thank you for flying air CJ. Remember, stay on the mamodo or die." Vincent joked. Kerouji and Alice were riding a giant lily pad on the lake. CJ quickly pounded on the ground turning into a smaller guinea pig who was unconscious. Angelo quickly picked him up and started to heal him (no, it's not her spell, it's a natural power) for some reason, she was blushing.

"Where's Dinemo and Lee?" asked Roll looking up and saw a pile of sand and-BAM-the duo landed on the sand.

"At least we're still alive?" Lee asked looking at Dinemo who was looking ticked off. "What?"

"This was you're plan?" Dinemo asked.

"This was the best I could think of."

To BAD! YOUR IDEAS SUCK!" And so they continued until they saw an explosion in the air. The teams found hotel rooms to sleep the night. Tomorrow, they leave.

* * *

**It looks like they live to fight another day.**


	17. The road back home

**Last time, it was a battle against the clock as the Mamodo teams had to get out of an exploding rocket. Even though that time wasn't on there side, it was good enough t mak it out alive! Now, there going home or wherever they will go.  
**

* * *

The next day, Lee woke up to see Dinemo already dressed and still sleeping. Lee got dressed really fast and grabbed some sandwiches. He grabbed Dinemo and left because it was 9:24 and their plane leaves at 10:00. They got there at 9:45 to s that the others beat him there. "So...Vincent, Roy, Meida, you guys going back to Tokyo?" Lee asked trying to start a conversation.

"Actually, I'm going to Australia to burn more books." Roy said with a grim look on his face. Everyone stepped back.

"I plan on sticking round for a while." Vincent admitted.

"I'm going to America in New York to meet a friend of mine." Meida told them. Dinemo was staring down at Blaze who stared back. Hori was just standing back not wanting any part of this. CJ was talking to Anglo who was being waited on by Roll because they had to get to Florida with Alice and Kerouji.

"See ya Angelo." CJ told her. As Angelo was walking she ran back at kissed CJ on the cheek and ran after Roll. Nobody saw so CJ let it go. "Yo Vincent, where to?"

"I think we should go to the lake." He told him. Soon enough, Lee and Dinemo were on there plane.

"I'm glad were getting out of here! I hate this country!" Dinemo complained which no body cared for. He started rambling on and on about how horrible the country was soon enough Lee fell asleep only to awaken by the sound of something crashing into metal.

"THIS IS A ROBBERY!" yelled a guy with an unbuttoned purple jacket and pants, red hair, and a gold necklace. What caught Lee's and Dinemo's attention was that he had a clear colored spell book. The mamodo was wearing a yellow cloak and camouflage shorts. He looked poor and had curly black hair and was covered with scratches. "Everyone give me whatever yous gots!" with a Brooklyn accent. Dinemo quickly stood up and was going to run at them but Lee grabbed him.

"What are you doing?" he asked ticked off.

"We cast a spell here, we'll crash the plane and kill everyone!" Lee told him when suddenly "PYREEO!" yelled the guy in the suit and the mamodo shot a ball of fire aiming at Lee's book, but he quickly dropped to the floor.

"Weves got here a mamodo." the guy said looking at Dinemo.

"Who are you, and why rob a plane?" Lee asked.

"I'm Kye and the mamodo is Lyon." he said pointing at the kid who looked scared. He was looking at Dinemo for some reason who looked back. "I'm robbing because I can with this kid's power. And you cannot stop us." Dinemo was mad. NO Like REAL MAD! The emerald book started to glow bright and Lee grabbed it to see another spell. "Time to end this, PYREEO!" he chanted, but instead of a fire ball, Lyon shot out big ball of pure energy and shot it, completely missing Dinemo and Lee and it hit the wing of the plane. "HOW COULD YOU MISS?" the man yelled. After a while a falling, Lee and Dinemo jumped out of the plane and were falling fast.

"MUPRO!" yelled Lee for the same ball of mud spell and they collided to the ground, shattering the spell. They looked around only to be serounded by trees and muck.

"We must of fallen in a swamp." Lee deducted.

* * *

**And it begins...**


	18. Past

**Last time, Lee and Dinemo were heading home, unfortunately a mamodo Lyon and his book owner**** Kye**** took charge. Dinemo probably knows this person, but lets see.

* * *

**Lee and Dinemo were walking down the swamp as Dinemo had an expression on his face. Lee felt the tension and decided to ask "Did you know that mamodo?" which made he even more tense.

"Yes you see...

* * *

_Flash back and Dinemo's pov_

Back in the mamodo world, we had a kind king named Zatch. He tried to ban the mamodo battles. Only 2 had a vote to ban it with his own: Kanchome, one of his closest friends, and Tia, his fiance. Soon, more people soon voted for the battles to be over, but as soon as King Zatch was going to sign the bill to end it something happened. The next morning Tia went into his room to see him dead on the floor and the bill burnt. And since Zeno, the twin brother of the king, was the only living relative he was the only one to become king. After that, it was chaos. Soon, mamodo stated making gangs for it was everyman for himself. I was usually jumped cause no one was a match for me in a 1 on 1 fight. The only 1 who helped and was an actual comrade was Lyon. But when it was time for the battle and before it met you, I looked and saw Lyon and worse of a shape than before and his bookkeeper didn't care. He thought I was just a kid and he treated my friend like a slave. I wanted to kill him, but I didn't have a bookkeeper and could force my friend to fight. I couldn't allow that. And that was the last I saw him until now.

_End flashback and Pov_

* * *

Lee was shocked at what he heard and as soon as he was going to say something, Dinemo grabbed him by the shirt collar. "If you tell anyone that or I'm a sap, I will gut you like a fish!" he threatened when he heard something. When they turned around they saw a giant alligator that could walk. "Time to for diner!" Dinemo shouted jumping at the gator who swatted him back with his tail. Dinemo jumped back again and was going to bite him until he ducked and he hit a tree. "LEE CAST A SPELL ALREADY!"

"He's not trying to hurt us!" Lee told him.

"How can you be sure?" Dinemo asked him.

"He's not fighting back!" Lee snapped and they were staring down at each other.

"You guys fight more than anyone I battled." the gator told them. "I mean you no harm, but I require your help!"

"Who are you?" Lee asked trying to keep Dinemo away.

"I am Gakote and my bookkeeper needs your help in taking down a mamodo team not far from here." Gakote told them.

"Who are they?" Dinemo asked.

"People called Lyon and Kye." he told them making Dinemo twitch in rage.

* * *

**This will be good.**


	19. Battle in muck

**Last time, Lee found out part of Dinemo's past. Unfortunately, it wasn't pleasant. Now Dinemo and Lee must take down Kye and Lyon.

* * *

**"So Gakote," Lee started with the giant alligator, "why aren't you fighting with your bookkeeper?"

"Because, Kye and Lyon are a powerful team! He thought we should find another team to take them down." Gakote told them. Dinemo didn't say anything. But he had to suck it up like Lee did! He wasn't going to let this stop him. Then Gakote stopped. "DAKOTE! Are you here!" he roared as a boy with red hair, and freckles came wearing a white shirt and jeans.

"Your his bookkeeper?" Lee asked .

"Yup." was all Lucas said when a ball of ice flew right between them. "Who shot that?" asked Lucas angrily as Kye and Lyon came.

"Yous guys really know how to show up when I don't wants you huh?" Kye asked pointing at Lee and Dinemo.

"Lets see you win aa 2 on 4 fight." Gakote told him.

"Lets just talk this out. Like this: PYREEO!" yelled Kye for Lyon to shoot out a ball made of steel coming straight for them.

"DOGURASHIELD!" Lucas yelled fast as a shield got completely around Gakote protecting him.

"You better get a new spell! STOSEAR!" yelled Lee casting the spell giving Dinemo 2 long spears. Dinemo charged at Kye ignoring Lyon completely.

"Kiss fire!" Kye yelled, "BURPYREE!" he shouted and Lyon created a giant rocket shaped spear and shot it right at Dinemo and it went like a rocket as it was coming for him. Dinemo quickly shot his spear down with enough force to pull vault him over the flaming rocket. Dinemo was in the air and was going to land on Kye. "BURPYREE!" he chanted the 2nd time for the blazing rocket which collided with Dinemo shooting him back. "HA HA HA!" Kye laughed, "That puny spell didn't-" before he could finish a dark energy ball collided with him. "Where d that come from?!" he yelled getting back up.

"Us." Dakote said from the side where Kye was hit. "That's our spell."

"Well, here's mine! AQUALPYEE!" he chanted and a giant tidal wave spouted out of the marsh as it was going to crush all of them.

"A defense spell won't be strong enough!" Lee informed them before noticing Dinemo was running toward it.

"LEE! Fire the 4th spell!" Dinemo ordered. As much as Lee was ticked off, he new that was the strongest spell they had. And he chanted "DRANAKE!" for Dinemo's giant snake to appear crashing off the surface of the wave destroying the spell and causing them to fall.

"Let's end this! GANZU DOGURAK!" chanted Dakote and Gakote fired many smaller energy spheres hitting both Kye and Lyon as the book caught ablaze.

"NO!" cried Kye, " MY GRAVY TRAIN IS OVER!" he cried and as soon as soon as he started to cry again Lyon punched him dead in the mouth.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that." Lyon said before completely fading away. Dinemo just kicked at the ashes of he book.

"SO, when the hell are we getting out of here?" Dinemo asked as they started walking through the swamp.


	20. Final Battlefor now

**Sorry its bee awhile since a wrote more to this story. So this is after the whole battle from the last chapter.

* * *

**Lee and Dinemo arched out of the swamp with Dakote and Gakote for they knew the way out. They were all happy that they deafeted another mamodo but Lee felt sorry for Dinemo as he had to battle with such a close friend. Dinemo wasn't showing it trying to still look tough as usual.

"Finally, the airport!" Lee shouted as they finally got out of the swamp. Lee ad Dinemo got the soonest flight home and slept through it. As they got off though they saw the familiar team Blaze and Roy. "What are you doing here?!?!" Lee asked him.

"Simple: since our 1st battle was interrupted, we want to have another." Roy told him remaining calm.

"We accept." Dineom told them staring at Blaze with anger. Blaze stared back. The 2 teas went to the park because it was Sunday and nobody came on Sundays. They both stood in ready positions waiting for the first to strike when suddenly Blaze and Dinemo charged at the other. Blaze quickly jumped over Dinemo and jumped off his back before he could counter causing him to fall into the grass.

"Is that your best shot?" Blaze asked him not at all worried.

"Nope! SANTROO!" Lee yelled for Dinemo to create a giant sandstorm. This time, it was more powerful. When it cleared, Blaze's book was in the air. "Now, GET IT!" Lee shouted ad Dinemo jumped for it as Roy chuckled.

"LAVABLO!" Roy shouted and Blaze fired a blast of lava from his mouth knocking Dinemo into tree. When the book fell, Roy caught it. Lee and Dinemo were in deep shock.

"You can cast spells without holding the book?" Dinemo asked.

"I memorized every spell i the book. As long as the book is near by, I can cast spells without it." Roy explained. "Now to END THIS! BURDRAGON!" he chanted as Blaze transformed into his fire dragon. The giant dragon of fire raced toward Dinemo and Lee.

"As they say: fight Fire with ROCK!" Lee yelled.

"Who says that?" Dinemo asked ticked off by what Lee said.

"Whatever! DRANAKE!" Lee chanted and Dinemo summoned his snake completely made of stone. The stone snake rushed at the dragon of fire creating an explosion with left the entire park covered in boulders and flaming grass. Both the book holders and mamodo were incredible hurt. "Wanna call it a draw?" Lee asked. Roy just nodded his head and walked off with Blaze following all at the same time glaring at Dinemo with him staring back.

"So what do we do now?" Dinemo asked as Lee just shrugged.

**TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Yes the story is over...for now. I will continue it on a different story. Until then, thanks for reading.  
**


End file.
